Confusing Love
by RaidenLovesYaoi
Summary: It was a normal day for Sasuke and his comrades but what they didn't knew nor expected, is that they came across with Sasuke's twin! But it's not Itachi, but who is this twin of Sasuke? Sasuke didn't even had a twin! Or so he thought? Read more to find out.


Confusing Love

Summary: It was a normal day for Sasuke and his comrades but what they didn't knew nor expected, is that they came across with Sasuke's twin! But it's not Itachi, but who is this twin of Sasuke? Sasuke didn't even had a twin! Or so he thought?

Parings: Narusasu, Narusasusasu(twin of Sasuke), SasuSasu

Disclaimer: I don't own neither of the Naruto characters (I wish I did) but I do own the twin of Sasuke. Enjoy!

.

.

.

Chapter 1

**It was a normal day like any other days. Well, actually its a HOT day! Many Shinobis are occupied in different misions under the hot Sun, wishing they could take a break to cool off. But they will be scolded by the Hokage, Lady Tsunade.**

**Down in the training grounds, you can see Kakashi reading his Icha Icha Paradise, he doesn't mind the hotness the Sun has produced, he was aware that his students are going to complain in just a sec...**

**"Kakashi-sensei!" yelled an annoyed blonde. "It's sooo hot today! Can we take a break?!"**

**Kakashi look over his book to see Naruto on the ground, got pretty beat up by Sasuke. Sasuke was standing there calmly but you can see the annoyed look in his black onyx eyes. Next to Naruto was Sakura, she was sitting down, trying to cool herself off by fanning herself with her hands. Kakashi raised a visible eyebrow at his students. Two worned out, one calmly standing there. He had to agree with Naruto since it is really hot today.**

**"Alright, only 5 minutes. Go." said Kakashi as Sakura dash toward a tree, climbs it and sits on a branch. Naruto had trouble getting up since he's completely worned out. Sasuke was heading toward a nearest tree, next to a small river.**

**"Sasuke!" yelled a desperate Naruto. "Help me get up!"**

**Sasuke look over his shoulder at Naruto. "Geez you are really an usuratonkachi.." said Sasuke as Naruto weakly glared at Sasuke.**

**"Hurry up! Im toasting here!" yelled Naruto as Sasuke help Naruto sit up and drag him toward the tree he was going to cool off on.**

**"Satisfied now?" asked a annoyed Sasuke.**

**"Ahhh...cool air..." mumbled Naruto as he close his eyes, enjoying the breeze.**

**Kakashi had watch everything in amusement. He wonder how will Sasuke be if he was friendly? Well, there might be a day or maybe not. Kakashi sighed as he look at Naruto who had fallen asleep, then at Sasuke who was sitting nearby the small river. He also wondered if Sasuke had an twin. Pfft, maybe the twin might act like Sasuke or...maybe act the opposite of Sasuke? Who knows? Not all twins act the same, one can be mean while the other twin is the opposite or vice versa. **

**As Kakashi was thinking, Shizune appeared behind Kakashi, Kakashi already knew her presence because he felt it "Something wrong, Shizune?" asked Kakashi.**

**"Not really but today Team 7 has a mision, your objective is capture the runaway shinobi, we don't have nor know about that runaway shinobi but Lady Tsunade assigned your team to go to this mision." said Shizune, a bit worried.**

**"Ah I see...well then, thank you for informing me, Shizune." said Kakashi, looking carefully at Shizune's actions.**

**"No problem.." said Shizune as she disappear in a puff of smoke.**

**"Maa, I wonder what worried her...well back to the topic.." mumbled Kakashi as he turn to look at his students.**

**"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura!" called Kakashi as Sakura jumped down from the tree.**

**"Yes sensei?" asked Sakura. Kakashi looks at Sakura then looks at Sasuke who was dragging an annoyed Naruto who struggled along the way.**

**"Let go you Sasuke-baka!" yelled Naruto as Sasuke glared at him and let go of Naruto to let him fall face flat to the ground.**

**"Uff! You bastard! How dare you!" yelled Naruto as he got up immidietly, grabs Sasuke's shirt collar, one fist ready to punch that smug looking Sasuke.**

**"You said to let you go, not my fault on letting you go, usuratonkachi" said Sasuke, smirking.**

**"Why you..!" as Naruto was about to punch Sasuke, as Kakashi hit both their heads with his fists. "OW! Kakashi-sensei!" yelled Naruto as he rubbed where Kakashi had hit him.**

**"We're having a mision today! Didn't you complained on having a 'real mision'?!" snap Kakashi.**

**"A mission?" asked Sakura.**

**"Whaa! Really!?" asked Naruto, cheerfully.**

**Kakashi sighs and nods as he looks at Sasuke for support but Sasuke gave him a 'don't-include-me-in-this-situation' look, again, Kakashi sighs.**

**"We're having a mission today. Our objective is to capture a runaway shinobi. There's no information about this runaway shinobi so be alert." explained Kakashi.**

**"Uurah! We're having a real mission! Let's go then!" yelled Naruto cheerfully.**

**"Take it seriously Naruto!" yelled Sakura.**

**"Yes Naruto. Take it seriously. We don't have info about this shinobi." said Kakashi.**

**"Pfft..." snorted Naruto, crossing his arms.**

**"If we don't have information about the runaway shinobi, then its suspiciously wandering somewhere. If we locate it, we might know what village it came from and capture it." said Sasuke as Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto stare at him. "Hn?" asked Sasuke.**

**"Oh Sasuke you're smart!" squealed Sakura.**

**"I...was...thinking the same.." lied Naruto.**

**"You're catching on, Sasuke." said Kakashi as he eye-smiled at Sasuke. "As Sasuke said, we locate its whereabouts and capture it. Any questions?" asked Kakashi. 'I thoughted the same..nice job Sasuke' thoughted Kakashi.**

**"Alright lets go!"**

Chapter 2

.

.

.

**The forest was quiet except the chirping of birds and insects. It was beutiful, washed with a bed of flowers, grass. The gentle breeze blew through the tall trees, some rays of Sun peeked through the trees's leaves. It was peaceful. **

**A black blur dashed through the trees, jumping tree by tree. It was in a hurry, it looked alarmed, like something or someone was following it. The runaway ninja had trouble dodging trees and branches as it dashes through the forest. It had to get away from someone it didn't want to confront, someone that has an dark aura and uses Sharingan, the runaway ninja has skills but it didn't work on his opponent, now here he was , trying to flee from that person's grasp.**

**As the runaway ninja was nearing an open field, he didn't notice that three shurikens were thrown at his direction. It did not hit him but the shurikens encircle around him, it tighten and he knew he was trapped, he tried to struggle. The runaway ninja found itself falling down, it crashed to the ground. 'This is bad..' thoughted the runaway ninja as he heard footsteps, then heard more footsteps coming towards him. He struggle to get himself free but the wire strings were enchanted with chakra, making it impossible to escape.**

**"You could had just surrender..." the voice came from a nearby tree. The runaway ninja look at its direction, he noticed a figure leaning on the tree, wearing a black cloak, the hood was on so he can't see this person's face. "It could had made things more easier for you. Hn. Now, spill out any info you know about the Fire village. You are not from there so you must be an spy sent from the Sound village" it spoked, using monotone voice.**

**The runaway ninja was trapped. Trapped to this person that is more dangerous than Lord Orochimaru. He shudder at the thought. He has nowhere to go, he had to give credit to this person's intelligence as shadows appeared infront of him in some meters away. This is bad. Really really bad.**

**At the other side of the forest, four blurs dashed through the forest, jumping tree by tree. They were getting near their target, pretty near.**

**"It's strange that the runaway ninja had stopped moving, even though it was heading toward us." said Sakura to Kakashi.**

**"I agree with Sakura-chan! What type of ninja is that runaway ninja?!" yelled Naruto.**

**"It can be in some type of trap. We will not know if we don't get near." said Sasuke.**

**"Be alarmed. Whoever is the runaway ninja, we have to be ready at any costs. Don't let your guard down." said Kakashi as they were getting nearer and nearer.**

**As they got there, they noticed that the runaway ninja was on the ground, tied with chakra strings.**

**"Eh? What the heck? Someone got him before us?!" yelled Naruto.**

**"It might be lurking nearby" said Sakura, looking around for any suspicion.**

**"Strange, we didn't sense the other chakra.." mumbled Sasuke, kunai in hand.**

**Kakashi walked toward the runaway ninja, aware that the runaway ninja was looking at a direction, frightengly. Kakashi was about to turn when two kunais encircle around his ankles, strings of chakra attached to him, holding him in place. A black cloaked figure appeared and threw three kunais, attached to paper bombs. As it hit Kakashi, Kakashi used the replacement jutsu but got stroke by a kunai that was thrown at him at his arm.**

**"Kakashi-sensei!" yelled Naruto as he ran toward Kakashi.**

**"Naruto!" yelled Sakura as she stood infront of the runaway ninja.**

**Sasuke threw three kunais at the opponents direction, close on hitting it but missed. "Damn..." he cursed under his breath.**

**"You four think that you could confront me?" said the cloaked figured as it appear behind Sakura, placing a foot on the runaway ninja's back. "This is not a child's play..Why don't you head where you came from." it said, adding pressure on the foot he set on the runaway ninja's back as the ninja moaned in pain.**

**Naruto whip around, pointing accusingly at the cloaked figure "We're in a mission! Our objective is that ninja you have! Why don't you just let us get him and you run off!" yelled Naruto.**

**"Hn. Pathetic. Why would I hand over my objective to the hands of you four? This ninja here is my objective, so back off or you will consider me as your enemy" it said coldly.**

**"What's your purpose with him?" asked Kakashi.**

**"That does not concern you. Im taking him with me. Now excuse me, I have other things to do" said the cloak figure. Taking its foot off the runaway ninja's back.**

**"You're going nowhere!" yelled Naruto as he has Rasengan in hand, running toward the cloak figure.**

**"Naruto! It won't work!" yelled Kakashi as he went after Naruto.**

**As Naruto was about to connect the Rasengan with the cloaked figure's abdomen, the cloaked figure placed a gloved hand over the Rasengan. "Why don't you listen to your sensei?" it asked as it remove the Rasengan from Naruto.**

**"Wha...what?!" yelled Naruto as he look at the cloaked figure absorbing the Rasengan on its hand.**

**Naruto growled as he threw a punch at the cloaked figure but it dodged easily "I'll show you!" yelled Naruto as he used his Shadow Clone jutsu, a dozen of clones appeared.**

**"This clone jutsu won't cause a single scratch on me " said the cloaked figure as shadows are starting to appear again, forming wolf-like creatures with Sharingan activated.**

**Wait...Sharingan? Naruto look closely at the dozen wolf-like creatures, all have Sharingan activated. Kakashi and Sasuke took notice at the wolf-like creatures. This person...is this person one of the Uchiha Clan?**

**As they got lost in thought, they didn't notice that Naruto's clones got defeated by the wolf-like creatures.**

**"Agh! Damn you! Just...who are you?!" yelled Naruto.**

**The cloaked figure let out a quiet chuckle. "Admitt that you can't confront me. Even a Jounin can't even confront me. Nor an Anbu." it said.**

**The wolf-like shadow creatures started to snarl at them. Naruto felt a shudder run down his spine. 'Don't tell me that this is...who I think it is...but he's almost Sasuke's height! And these creatures...I never saw them before..' thoughted Naruto. 'But I have to admit...he's pretty good...but...how did he took my Rasengan just like that?!' Naruto growled under his breath.**

**"Tell me...where do you come from?" asked Kakashi, ignoring the pain on his ankles because of those strings and his arm.**

**"If you're asking which village I come from...Im practically come from Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves, according to my research and past." said the cloaked figure. "Although, I was told that I was kidnapped and was brought to an different village when I was still an infant. Thats were I knew that I belong in Konoha but I didn't knew how to get back. But I won't talk about my past anymore. I don't feel comfortable nor want to share my past with you four." said the cloaked figure, coldly.**

**"It's alright. But do tell me...what's your name?" asked Kakashi, getting a feeling hes not going to like this.**

**Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura were standing beside Kakashi, wanting to hear what the cloaked figure will say next.**

**"My name is...Sasuki Uchiha."**

Chapter 3

.

.

.

**Sasuki Uchiha? What? Naruto and Sakura were confused for a moment while Sasuke and Kakashi stared at the cloaked figure named Sasuki Uchiha in shock. This stranger is an Uchiha? Sasuke recover from the shock and said in a low whisper "Show yourself..."**

**Sasuki didn't complained as he pull down his hood, revealing an identical face like Sasuke. Sasuki has black onyx eyes, black hair, same features just like Sasuke. There was a bit difference. The hair. Sasuke's back hair stands upward, Sasuki's back hair also stands upward but only some parts of that hair that is standing upward is short while underneath is in shoulder lenght and is not standing upward. Black bangs frames Sasuki's face perfectly. Sasuki looks identical to Sasuke. If the shoulder-length hair was a bit short that could stand upwards like Sasuke's, people will have trouble telling which is which.**

**"Omg...another Teme!" yelled Naruto, pointing at Sasuki.**

**"I see this baka considers you an Teme. How interesting." said Sasuki to Sasuke. "Im aware you're an Uchiha also. It's a surprise to finally meet my twin brother.." said Sasuki, leaning against a tree, awared that the runaway ninja was looking at him in fear.**

**Wait...his twin brother? Sasuke felt like the world had stopped right there after Sasuki's words. 'Then he's my...twin brother? But I didn't even had a twin!' thought Sasuke as he remembered what Sasuki said about being kidnapped as an infant. 'That explains the reason then...this is just shocking' thoughted Sasuke. He had the urge to run up to Sasuki and yell out many questions at him, but he ignored it. He didn't want to go weak again on something he never expected to be found. Also, Sasuki looks very alike him, but his aura is...dangerous. So much tension surrounding Sasuki's being that he wanted to just cut that tension away.**

**"I never...knew you had a twin!" yelled Naruto at Sasuke, breaking his train of thoughts.**

**"He didn't knew either, Naruto" said Kakashi as he recovered from his shock.**

**Sakura was staring both at Sasuke and Sasuki. Having trouble to sink in the info in her head.**

**Sasuki looks at the four, then at the sky. He had the very urge to run up at Sasuke and hug him to dear life. It's been years he didn't saw his twin, which made his life miserable. Sasuki growled under his breath, he still has that cheerful and childish side of him that he tried to lock it up at the back of his mind for years. But at least he can control himself very well. Sasuki's train of thoughts were broken when he heard Kakashi said "Well, we could welcome Sasuki back." Sasuki frowned at this. Where is he getting at?**

**"Great idea! Um Sasuki-kun you can come with us back to Konoha, everybody will welcome you!" said Sakura cheerfully. Sasuki's frown deepened, he didn't knew everybody there. He shook his head. "Im afraid I can't go back now. I don't know everyone there. Besides, I don't want to be treated differently." said Sasuki as he turned around, heading toward a direction where is not Konoha. "Oh, you can keep that ninja. Complete your mission" said Sasuki over his shoulder.**

**"Oi! Just where the heck you're going?!" asked Naruto as he grabbed Sasuki's arm, startling Sasuki. "Konoha is where you belong no?! You can't just leave with a reason that causes you pain! Konoha is your home! So why not come back, eh?!" yelled Naruto, tightening his grip on Sasuki's arm.**

**Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi were startled by Naruto's outburst. Naruto was yelling at Sasuki, who he doesn't know. Well, Naruto is Naruto.**

**Naruto doesn't know what he was thinking anymore nor saying anymore. It's like his emotions of someone not coming where he/she belongs to affect him even in a wonderful place like Konoha. It did really affected him.**

**Sasuki stared at Naruto for a long silence. He doesn't know this kid but this kid is telling him to come back? If he did...what will he do there? Sit around, being leftout? No, thats too much pain. Sasuki let out a quiet sigh. "If I do come with you...then what? Just come back and thats it? I would prefer to stay away from everybody." said Sasuki, coldly. His emotionless mask was put back on.**

**"No! You can get to go to teams! I mean like...what's that word again?" said Naruto, thinking.**

**"I know perfectly well what you're getting at.." said Sasuki.**

**"Sasuki-kun, please, come with us! You'll be happy to be back home! If you don't have friends, we could be your friends!" said Sakura, holding Sasuki's gloved hand.**

**"..." Sasuki didn't know what to think anymore. He just wanted to be left alone. But something inside him is telling him to go with them. Why? He doesn't know. "Fine...I'll accept the request.." said Sasuki.**

**Naruto brighten up but he did not let go of his arm "Great! A missing nin is returning!" yelled Naruto as he and Sakura tried to bear-hug Sasuki but Sasuki moved away and was lifting the runaway ninja on his back.**

**"Alright, mission completed." said Kakashi. "Now lets head back!"**

**"Yes sir!"**

**"..."**

Chapter 4

.

.

.

**Tsunade was examining Sasuki very dangerously close to his comfort. She put a finger under his chin, lifting it so she could "examine" him. "An Uchiha, eh? It's a really shock thats theres another Uchiha." she said, letting go Sasuki's chin. "Its better to have an reunion with other Jounins. Shizune!" called Tsunade.**

**"Yes, Lady Tsunade?" asked Shizune, standing infront of the Hokage's desk.**

**"Get everyone here, Now!" yelled Tsunade.**

**"Ah yes, Lady Tsunade!" said Shizune, quickly out the door.**

**"It'll be interesting to put you into Gai's team" said Tsunade, looking at Sasuki.**

**"What?! Not with that bushy-brows, baa-chan!" yelled Naruto, annoyed.**

**"You, Naruto, shut up!" snaped Tsunade. "Maybe not. Maybe with...Kurenai or Asuma. Hmm.." as Tsunade was thinking, Shizune came in.**

**"Um, Im afraid all are in missions, Lady Tsunade.." said Shizune.**

**"I forgot...its ok then." said Tsunade, sighing. She looks at Sasuki again who was staring nondifferent at Naruto's pouts. Maybe.." Sasuki Uchiha...I will put you in Team 7!"**

**"WHAT?!" yelled Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi.**

**"You four heard me!" yelled Tsunade, jotting Sasuki's name on Team 7's paper. "Its decided. Now off with you!" she barked.**

**Sasuki calmly walked out the door soon followed Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi. "I can't see why you guys are really that shocked that I joined your team..." said Sasuki.**

**"It's because we never were in teams of four genin!" said Naruto, walking beside Sasuki.**

**"Still, theres no reason to be shocked. It shouldn't matter to you. Where I was taken, I worked with teams of 5 and 10, younger genins. Theres no difference between working with three genins than ten genins at a time." said Sasuki, annoyed.**

**"10 genins? Isn't that a lot?" asked Sakura from behind.**

**"For me it wasn't. Really, get use to working in different numbers of shinobis." said Sasuki.**

**"We might as well get use to you then, Sasuki..." said Sasuke to Sasuki. He wanted to know everything about Sasuki. He needs answers.**

**"Then start right now, Mr Grumpy Guy.." said Sasuki at Sasuke. Sasuke growled under his breath.**

**"I have a name you know.." said Sasuke, glaring at Sasuki.**

**"Yes I know your name, Sasuke. But do take note, don't get angered by something soo patheticly tiny." said Sasuki, coldly as he look around the village.**

**Sasuke clenched his fists. He can hear Naruto laughing on the ground. **

**"Naruto!" yelled Sakura as she whack Naruto on the head.**

**"OW! Sakura-chan!" said Naruto, rubbing his sore head.**

**"Say Sasuki...Where are you going to sleep?" asked Kakashi curiosly.**

**"I can sleep anywhere including a tree." answered Sasuki as some villagers that overheard him saying that looked at him oddly. **

**"A tree is uncomfortable to sleep in but oh well. I got to go. Bye!" said Kakashi as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.**

**"Um..I got to head home so bye Sasuki, Sasuke, Naruto!" said Sakura as she run off.**

**"So now what?" asked Naruto.**

**"Im going home" said Sasuke, heading toward a different direction.**

**"Hey wait Teme! What about Sasuki?!" yelled Naruto.**

**Sasuke stop mid-track. 'Crap...' he thoughted.**

**"Im fine. I can sleep in a tree just fine. Im going to look around for a while since its still noon." said Sasuki.**

**"Hey Sasuki! You can sleep in my house! The bed is comfy than a tree!" grinned Naruto. Sasuki stared at him, startled. **

**"Suppose you're right. Alright I'll accept the request." said Sasuki as Naruto took ahold of Sasuki's arm.**

**"Then we'll pass by my house to show you the way then!" said Naruto excitedly.**

**Sasuke watched both Sasuki and Naruto. He can't let an Uchiha sleep with an Uzumaki! That's it!**

**Sasuke walked toward them, annoyed.**

**"Eh, Sasuke?" asked Naruto.**

**Sasuke grab ahold on Sasuki's arm, roughly pulling Sasuki away from Naruto. "He's coming with me, dobe. Theres no need for him going to your place." said Sasuke, coldly as Naruto glared at him.**

**"Well at least he'll know where I live!" yelled Naruto. He's so going to punch this jerk.**

**"Hn. Like he'll visit your place often." said Sasuke, glaring back.**

**"I could visit and go to whoever I want. I don't need two love birds fighting over me.." said Sasuki as Naruto and Sasuke stared at him, both jaws hitting the floor.**

**"W-where not lovebirds!" yelled Sasuke, embarrased.**

**"Why would you think that?!" yelled Naruto, face flushing.**

**"Because both of you act like it. If you both don't want to be consider as lovebirds then stop fighting over me." said Sasuki, annoyed.**

**Both Naruto and Sasuke fell silent at this. This is way awkward.**

**It was night time now. Sasuki ended deciding to go with Sasuke in the lonely Uchiha Mansion. It was awkward but he got used to it anyway.**

**He looked around 'too quiet...feels like an haunted mansion' thoughted Sasuki. Sasuke was quiet beside Sasuki. It felt awkward to allow a person here even though he's an Uchiha.**

**As they arrived at the Uchiha household, they took off their sandals in silence. Sasuki looked around, the lights were off but he can still see. He walked over to a table that had a photo ontop of it. He picked it up carefully and examine it. He could see a woman which might be his mother, Mikoto Uchiha, standing next to a man, which he pressumes him as his father, Fugaku Uchiha. Infront of them was the younger version of Sasuke, next to Sasuke was an 14 year-old boy.**

**"That's Itachi...Our...older brother..." said Sasuke, coldly as he stared at Sasuki who stared at him as well.**

**"Itachi..." repeated Sasuki as he looked at the photo once more. "Mother and Father...both dead..."**

**Sasuke nodded, he felt a huge lump in his throat, his eyes burning.**

**Sasuki noticed as he left the photo where he took it from. He turned to face Sasuke, who was trying to blink the tears that were threatening to fall.**

**"Don't break down yet. Crying won't bring them back." said Sasuki. Sasuke looked at him, startled. How could he be so calm about it? Like it was nothing? Sasuke clenched his fists and said in a low shaky whisper "How could you be so calm about it...like it was nothing to you...Itachi killed our parents! He killed the whole clan, Sasuki!" yelled Sasuke, angered.**

**"He had his reasons. Just because he killed the whole clan doesn't mean that he just did it for fun or entertainment. I may not know him very well but at least he had a reason to do it." said Sasuki. Sasuke stared at him for a while. 'Reasons?..Like what?!' thoughted Sasuke.**

**Sasuki stared at Sasuke for a while. He had the urge to hug him but he ignore it. This is not the best time to do it. Sasuki stretched his arms and back, Sasuke could hear that some of Sasuki's bones had cracked.**

**"Might as well show me where will I sleep. Im exhausted from today's running. I need to sleep or I'll regret later for not sleeping.." said Sasuki, waiting for Sasuke to answer.**

**"Follow" said Sasuke as he went up the stairs with Sasuki following him.**

**'What will he regret later if he doesn't sleep?' thoughted Sasuke as he stopped infront of his bedroom door.**

**"This is my room, in case you need something." said Sasuke.**

**"Hn" responded Sasuki, he reach toward Sasuke's bedroom knob and opened it, startling Sasuke.**

**Sasuki look inside the room. It felt pretty cold in here but he didn't care. It looked kinda empty. The only things that were there was two drawers, a king size bed, a desk with a chair, a book shelf full of neatly books and a cabinet where weapons should be put. There was a door next to the book shelf where he assumed it was the bathroom. Sasuki tilted his head to the side.**

**"What a lonely room you have." said Sasuki.**

**"The guestroom is warmer. I'll show you to your room" said Sasuke as he was about to head toward the other door that was next to his bedroom when he looked back, seeing that Sasuki wasn't following. He return to see Sasuki in the middle of the room, examining everything.**

**"I'm staying here for now" said Sasuki, looking at Sasuke over his shoulder.**

**"It's cold in here. The guestroom is warmer. This is my bedroom." said Sasuke, looking at Sasuki disbelievingly.**

**"I know its cold in here. But do answer this. Why would you sleep in here if it's cold?" asked Sasuki, facing Sasuke.**

**"I don't mind the coldness in here..." said Sasuke.**

**"Then you don't mind if I sleep here?" asked Sasuki**

**"I'll lend you my bedroom. If that's what you want..." said Sasuke, annoyed.**

**"What I meant about sleeping in here, I meant that you should sleep in here as well. Besides, its your bedroom and you're my brother. So let's sleep now." said Sasuki as he started to take his cloak off, revealing him in a tight black fish net, a black shirt under it, wearing black shorts and bandages on both his legs.**

**"..." Sasuke walked over to his bed, pulling out a black shirt and shorts from under his pillow, he went to the bathroom to change.**

**Sasuki pulled out a bloody red shirt from his sack he was carrying and a pair of black shorts. He looked down at himself, not liking how he looked. His pale skin glisten from the moon's light, his chest didn't show any type of muscle like those musculine ninjas. He looked very thin and skinny but not that skinny that could show his ribs, it was just normal. His waist has slender curves like a girl's waist. He frowned. He sighed as he put on his bloody red (its not covered in blood, just so you know) shirt on and his shorts.**

**How could he be this slender with curves when he carries a real demon inside him? It's impposible to believe it but its true.**

**Sasuki went toward the bed, he got under the covers, staring up at the ceiling.**

**Sasuke came out from the bathroom, he noticed that Sasuki had already got into bed. He walked over, he climb in under the covers but keeping a distance from Sasuki. It felt...awkward.**

**Sasuki turned to face the window, looking straight at the moon.**

**Sasuke stared at Sasuki's back. 'What does he have in mind?' thoughted Sasuke as he closed his eyes, he couldn't handle the heaviness of his eye-lids as he fell to sleep.**

**Sasuki, too, was closing his eyes as a voice called out in his mind 'You yearn warmth, child. You had suffer a lot..I will respect your limits, my host.' it said. Sasuki recognized the cold voice. That voice belonged to no other than the demon inside him as he fell asleep. **

**It was morning, birds chirping happily from outside. The sun light washed over the two sleeping forms, time to wake up.**

**Sasuke groaned as the sun light hit his face. He felt something or someone breathing near his face. He opened his eyes, he paled as he recognized the face infront of his own, a few centimeters away from his. Sasuki was still asleep, he was facing Sasuke, arms hugging himself, a calm expression on his face. Sasuke noticed that his arm was around Sasuki's waist, protectively. Sasuke blushed red as he tried to take his arm off Sasuki's slender waist, to his luck, he succeded.**

**Sasuke turn to face the other side, sitting up 'I still have that habit...damn you Itachi..' thought Sasuke as he got up and stretched his limbs. He could hear Sasuki mumble something as he bent over to hear what he was saying.**

**"...Im not...a...traitor...apology for...my rudeness..." mumbled Sasuki. Sasuke stared at Sasuki confused. He was about to straighten up, making the bed creek as an blink of an eye, he was pushed down on his back on the bed, both wrists over his head and Sasuki on top of him with a kunai on hand over his neck.**

**Sasuki recognized him "Its just you...warn me before you do anything. Understood?" said Sasuki as he put away the kunai, letting go Sasuke's wrists, about to get off of him when his own wrists were captured by Sasuke's hands.**

**"A traitor on what? Who are you apologing to?" asked Sasuke, staring at Sasuki.**

**Sasuki frowned "You heard me. How stupid of me. I won't tell you, it was an order." said Sasuki.**

**Sasuke glared at him "Tell me. Everything from the very first beginning." **

**"Don't make me use my own 'jutsu' to stop you for asking more questions." said Sasuki, frowning.**

**"Tell me! Don't hide secrets from me Uchiha Sasuki!" yelled Sasuke, annoyed.**

**Sasuki sighed. He's going nowhere if he doesn't do something. 'I'll regret this later.' thoughted Sasuki. "You ask for it" said Sasuki as he lean down, his face a few centimeters away from Sasuke's "You ask to many questions, Uchiha Sasuke. Thats very childish of you. It makes me want to..." whispered Sasuki on Sasuke's ear.**

**Sasuke stared at Sasuki's back head hair, shocked. "What...are you...trying...to do..." asked Sasuke, avoiding Sasuki's dark gaze.**

**"To trap you...you will fall for me..." fake-purred Sasuki. 'It won't happen anyways. I'm not interested in guys' thoughted Sasuki. 'Forgive me brother. I'll regret it. I'll regret this!' Sasuki placed his knee in between Sasuke's legs, pressing lightly on Sasuke's member.**

**Sasuke's body jolt, his face flushed red, he tighten his grip on Sasuki's wrists. "What are you...mhm!" Sasuke felt his lips were captured by Sasuki's soft ones.**

**'Sleep, Sasuke. Sleep no jutsu' thoughted Sasuki, sensing Sasuke relaxed, sleeping. Sasuki broke the lip-lock. "Apology brother." Sasuki carefully got off of Sasuke and heads towards the bathroom. He took a very cold shower, remembering what he had done, he glared at the water 'You had no choice, my host' a cold voice rang through his mind. "I'll regret it..." mumbled Sasuki. 'You won't regret it, my host...you tried what you could to shut that brother of yours...' it spoked. "Respect him, creature..." He heard the voice growl 'He's nothing to compare you! You are stronger than him! Stronger! With power!' it yelled.**

**"Respect me, creature...respect the people who are around me...or I'll point that venomous kunai toward my heart.." said Sasuki, annoyed.**

**'My host...Don't make that decision...you are my only survival...my savior..' it purred.**

**"Then show me some respect toward others." said Sasuki as he got out of the cold water, wrapping a towel around his waist while taking out his clean pair of black shirt, fishnet, black shorts. He puts them on while he gets out of the bathroom.**

**Sasuke was still asleep. Sasuki sighed. 'Don't get attached to him, my host...' the voice said. **

**"Will you shut up already?.." Sasuki growled under his breath. The voice didn't spoke anymore, much to Sasuki's patience.**

**Sasuki looked back at the sleeping Sasuke. It was time to wake him up.**

**Sasuki created some hand seals and said "Release!". In an instant, Sasuke started to open his eyes.**

**"Accept my apology for that, but it was for the situation." said Sasuki coldly while walking out of the bedroom, leaving a stunned Sasuke.**

**"..." Sasuke was still stunned by the lip-lock contact he had with Sasuki. 'This is...ugh...' Sasuke felt disgusted, he got up and went to take a cold shower.**

**Meanwhile, Sasuki was about to sit down to eat breakfast when he hears loud knocks. He looked around and then went to the closed doors. He slides them open, revealing Naruto and Sakura.**

**"Morning, Teme 2" grinned Naruto. Sasuki gave him a blank stare which made Naruto squirm under his gaze.**

**"Morning Naruto-baka. Oh and goodmorning Sakura Haruno." said Sasuki as Sakura started to blush and nods.**

**"M-Morning Sasuki.." Sakura stuttered and had the urge to hug Sasuki since Sasuke always responses with a "hn".**

**"You may come in, I don't like to keep my teammates out here and waiting." said Sasuki as Naruto and Sakura stared at him shocked. "Something wrong?"**

**"You are really the complete opposite of that Sasuke jerk..." said Naruto, blue eyes shinning which made Sasuki sweatdrop.**

**"Sasuki-kun is really nice! A gentleman!" squealed Sakura, hugging Sasuki. Sasuki blushed at the contact but didn't push the pink hair girl away.**

**"You blush?! Neh, Sasuke doesn't even blush!" said Naruto, grinning.**

**"Well, that's because I never hugged anyone..." mumbled Sasuki which Sakura heard and hug him more.**

**"Sasuki-kun, could we hang out in anywhere after training?" asked Sakura, holding his arm, eyes sparkling.**

**"I don't mind. Who is going?" asked Sasuki as Naruto and Sakura walked in.**

**"Well Im going!" said Naruto, grinning.**

**"Me too!" said Sakura, latching herself on Sasuki's arm again.**

**"I don't mind still." said Sasuki as he, Naruto and Sakura sat down.**

**"We should get Sasuke to come with us!" said Sakura as Sasuki got up to get two more plates for Naruto and Sakura.**

**"Pffft, he will come for sure. Because Sasuki is coming" snorted Naruto as Sasuki placed a plate infront of him. "Neh Sasuki, you can cook? Since when had you started?"**

**"Since 4 years old. It wasn't that bad, it was easy to cook." said Sasuki as he placed a plate infront of Sakura, who blushed.**

**"Wow. Isn't that too young, Sasuki-kun?" asked Sakura as she started to eat her breakfast. "Mmmmm. You're an good cook!"**

**"Not good but amazing cook! This is delicious! I still prefer Ramen!" said Naruto.**

**Sasuki sat down, only to have Sakura and Naruto scooched to sit either sides of him.**

**Sasuke came down, all dressed and entered the kitchen. His eye twitched in annoyance on seeing Naruto inside his house.**

**"I didn't give you permission to get in, Dobe" said Sasuke, coldly as Naruto spun around, finger pointing at him.**

**"Teme! As you see here, Sasuki let us in! Unlike you, besides he made us breakfast!" excalimed Naruto.**

**Sasuke turned his glare to Sasuki who seemed unfazed by it. "Why did you let them in without my permission?"**

**"I don't want to be rude with your friends. Besides, I let them in because I want you to think that I'm not trying to be a disturbance." explained Sasuki. Sasuke clinched his fists but unclinched them when Sasuki handed him a plate with baccons, strawberries, egg and a glass of juice.**

**"Eat. You'll need it for the training." said Sasuki. "And you two, please proceed your breakfast. He doesn't mind having you here." smiled Sasuki which made Sakura blush and Naruto's jaw hit the floor.**

**Sasuke went to sit down as Sasuki sat in between Sakura and Naruto. Sasuke stared at them and then at his side. 'Im not comfortable of him sitting with them...he's an Uchiha..' thoughted Sasuke as he started eating, staring at Sasuki the whole time.**

**As they were walking through the village, still pretty early to be in the trainning grounds so they decided to wander around for a bit.**

**As they passed the flower shop, a blonde girl latched herself on Sasuke.**

**"Morning, Sasuke-kun!" squealed Ino as Sasuke glared. **

**"Ino! Let go of Sasuke-kun! Go stuff your face in a pig's food!" yelled Sakura.**

**"Shut up, Big Forhead. Look at yourself in a mirror no?" smirked Ino as she spotted Sasuki leaning on the lamp post. "Who is that hot Rookie over there?"**

**"His name is Sasuki Uchiha-" Naruto got interrupted by Ino who rushed toward Sasuki and latched herself onto him.**

**"Hello, Sasuki-kun! I heard about you joining Team 7! I wish you were put in my team!" squealed Ino. Sakura fumed, Naruto laughed at Sasuki's questioning look and Sasuke...Sasuke was annoyed. He sulked over and roughly pulled Sasuki away from the bickering girls who had started bickering, stopped and stared at Sasuke, fearingly.**

**"You don't have to pull me twice. You could had asked." said Sasuki as he checked his arm, no bruise nor red marks. Thanks to the advanced D. Kyuubi healing.**

**"I don't want to waste my time asking.." said Sasuke, coldly. Sasuki only rolled his eyes and stood beside Naruto, who had stopped laughing. Out of nowhere, Kiba tackled Naruto as Akamaru ran toward Sasuki and jumped on his shoulder.**

**"Oh, hello there" said Sasuki as Akamaru licked his cheek happily.**

**"Oi! Get off me you Dog breath!" yelled Naruto as Kiba got off of him and slung an arm around Sasuki's shoulders.**

**"Well look what we have here. A clone of Sasuke, neh?" said Kiba. Sasuki gave him a blank look which made Kiba take his arm off Sasuki's shoulders. "Geez! I was just kidding!"**

**"I know. I assume that he belongs to you." Sasuki pat Akamaru's head. Kiba nodded and grin.**

**Out of nowhere, Lee appeared behind Sasuki, since Sasuki has that D. Kyuubi ability to sense and smell, he whipped around, meeting Lee who stumbled and lost his balance.**

**"Woah! You're fast! So youthful!" exclaimed Lee as Sasuki offered his hand to him. Lee look up at Sasuki and saw Sasuki's smile, Lee's eyes watered "You're so kind, Sasuki-kun! Being so energetic is the key to being youthful!" exclaimed Lee as he took Sasuki's hand and stood up. **

**"I'm just being useful." smiled Sasuki. Lee hold his hand "Never change that attitude, Sasuki-kun! Because you will never know what challenge will be put on you! Have faith!" exclaimed Lee. Sasuki smiled more and nodded.**

**"Thank you for the advice, Lee. I'll remember." **

**Lee was about to give a hug to Sasuki when Naruto and Sasuke pulled Sasuki away from Lee. Sasuki look at both of them in question. Neji appeared and stood beside Lee.**

**"So you're this famous Sasuki Uchiha everyone is talking about..." said Neji. Sasuki faced Neji and bowed. "I assume you're Neji Hyuga. Pleasure to meet you." Neji stood there amused.**

**In a puff of smoke, Kakashi appeared. He looks at Sasuki, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura "I didn't see you four in the training grounds. We need to train."**

**"We wandered for a bit since it was a bit early. And we ran into them" explained Sasuki and pointing to Neji, Ino, Kiba and Lee. Kiba slung a arm around Sasuki's shoulders again.**

**"Its the truth." said Kiba. Lee stood beside Sasuki, nodding. Ino hugged Sasuki from behind. Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi sweatdrop at the scene before them. Sasuke was really annoyed that he glared at them. Sasuki noticed 'He's jealous...it's like he wants you away from them...and you to be next to him...my host..' said a cold voice in his mind. Sasuki sighed and said "I have to train. I hope you don't mind but I have to go train with my teammates." Kiba let go of him, Ino did also.**

**Sasuki nodded and walked over to stand beside Sasuke. Kakashi nodded a farewell to Neji, Ino, Lee and Kiba as Team 7 disappeared in a flash.**

**"You know...Im starting to like Sasuki." grinned Kiba and Akamaru barked happily in agreement. Lee nodded also.**

**"He's so kind and youthful!" exclaimed Lee.**

**"Me too! Sasuki is very attractive for sure but...theres something strange about him.." said Ino.**

**"I had sense a strange aura in him also. But I can't tell since its very rare and unknown.." added Neji, trying to come up with any rare auras he knows are dangerous to the village.**

**RaidenLovesYaoi: Well, I tried to make this longer but since I'm in school, its tough to concentrate on both school work and this story. Deeper apologies .**

**Sasuke: You could just kept writing during school...**

**RaidenLovesYaoi: I tried! I almost finished my Black Butler II story! DX**

**Sasuki: We understand, Rai. Please calm down. Continue with your other stories. *smiles***

**RaidenLovesYaoi: *eyes sparkle* You're soo kind, Sasuki! People will fall for you!**

**Sasuke: *hmpf* You already made the characters fall for him, Rai...**

**RaidenLovesYaoi: *dumfounded* I did? Oh well, its better having a calm, kind, serious, and understanding Sasuki! *hugs Sasuki* X3**

**Sasuke: *walks away* ...**

**Sasuki: *pats Rai's back, awkwardly* uh...Please review, my friends. Remember, insults are not allow on either review. Keep that in mind. Rai will make more chapters for this story so stay tunned for other chapters. Also, if you're Black Butler fans, please wait for the story to be updated. Thats it. Sayounara. *bows, smiling***


End file.
